


Keep Quiet

by Invulpis



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming In Pants, Hand Jobs, Lee Chan learned from the best, M/M, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sort Of, Teasing, Use of someone else's hand to get yourself off, idolverse, mostly - Freeform, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invulpis/pseuds/Invulpis
Summary: Jeonghan’s mind was spinning. Lee Chan had learned when to pick his battles well, he realized, so fully aware of how he was not nearly as obscured from the driver’s seat or rear view mirror as Chan was.He bit back another gasp as Chan rubbed himself through his sweats with Jeonghan’s palm.
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> it is what it is. Jeongchan agenda rise. Not beta'd.  
> Inspired by a drabble by @pap3rlov3 on twitter.

The van was dark and quiet, save for the sound of the radio and traffic outside as one by one the members succumbed to sleeping. Light from phone screens slowly powering down as the others ahead of them relaxed back into their seats.

Jeonghan himself was all too happy to slump boneless against the leather cushions of the backseat, one hand absently playing with the drawstring of his hoodie and the other rubbing circles into the muscle of Chan’s thigh with his thumb. He hadn’t intended anything when he pulled their youngest into the backseat to sit beside him, aside from having some company and maybe someone to lean on. But when the younger grew stiff and huffed out that little “ _Hyung, no teasing-_ “ in response to an innocent hand on his thigh, well, of course he was practically asking to be teased just a bit. Any good and fun hyung would’ve leaned over to whisper “ _You don’t make the rules, now be good and stay quiet._ ” against his ear. 

After all, It wasn’t often Jeonghan got Chan to himself. Or as “to himself” as they were in a car full of sleeping boys, tucked into the corner with Chan between him and the window. If it wasn’t so late he might’ve even gone a bit further with his teasing too, but the desire to relax won out. It had been a long day. 

Regardless, Chan took it well, didn’t pinch his hand or try to dislodge him, so Jeonghan drifted calmly and wondered if it would be worth sabotaging the fun of his parting words to kiss the crown of Chan’s head. 

Suddenly he felt a gentle sensation of brushing along the back of the hand holding Chan’s thigh. A soft touch from wrist to knuckles before fingers wiggled their way in between his and wove them together, palm to back. It was a bit of an odd hold but if Jeonghan’s heart skipped a beat or two nobody had to know. Not bothering to open his eyes he smiled, he _would_ have to tease Channie with a kiss once they were back in the privacy of their rooms. 

But then the hand locked over his very gently pulled his palm, he realized with a flush of heat, away from Chan’s thigh and further in to press between Chan’s legs. Against the slight bulge in his pants. Jeonghan’s mouth went dry and he bit the inside of his cheek, eyes blinking open at feeling the well sized package against his palm, just barely stiff and still so hot. Breaths suddenly coming with a bit more strain, he turned his head to scold the younger. But Chan’s face was already so close, warm lips brushing against his ear with a breathy, drawn out “ _Hyung_ ”. Sounding so innocent and sweet but betrayed by the smirk Jeonghan could feel pressed wide beneath his ear. The following little hitch in breath, practically a silent moan as Chan rolled his hips up into the pressure, lit his body like a match. 

His mind was spinning. Lee Chan had learned when to pick his battles well, he realized, so fully aware of how he was not nearly as obscured from the driver’s seat or rear view mirror as Chan was. He could be spotted. He kept his gaze and body facing forward, hoping the strain in his eyes wasn’t obvious, but he could hardly think. He bit back another gasp as Chan pressed and rubbed himself through his sweats with Jeonghan’s palm. His hips paused their movements for a bit only to pick back up, rocking into their hands and letting out a faint groan that trickled down his spine. Jeonghan crossed his legs, painful but necessary to hide his quickly tightening sweatpants.

The sounds and movements were quiet and minuscule, all but drowned out by the atmospheric noise, but they rang loud and sharp in Jeonghan’s periphery, even as his blood rushed in his skull. Torn between maintaining his composure and needing to be closer, touch more, Jeonghan found himself leaning even more into the other boy’s side. He wanted so badly to look, look down where Chan was thrusting into his hand so brazenly but he also couldn’t risk shifting and disturbing the teeth and tongue teasing his earlobe so languidly. His head was fogged by small wet breaths that sounded much more controlled than his own. He could feel dark eyes on him, and he thought about how he was taken apart so quickly.

Eyes fixed ahead and jaw clenched, Jeonghan tested the grip the younger had on his hand and found it was sure and strong, tightening with even a suggestion of resistance. A sharp bite behind his ear. He could remove it forcefully, but he knew if he did this would stop. He couldn’t imagine something more unbearable. His frustration was peaking alongside his arousal, cock twitching as he wondered if Chan was really going to get off just using his hand like a toy. If he’d thought about doing this before. Jeonghan’s hips twitched and breath stuttered again.

Chan’s mouth travelled from where it had been tugging at his earlobe to his jaw, leaving the tiniest nips between shallow breaths before dislodging and teasingly shifting their hands. Chan ducked his head, hiding his mouth against the fabric of Jeonghan’s hood and Jeonghan glanced down just in time to see him slide their hands up and under the band of his track pants, Chan’s pupils blown wide and following the movement. Biting his tongue. Jeonghan hadn’t known he could feel any hotter then he already did, but that visual and the realization Chan wasn’t wearing briefs as his fingertips met heated skin left him feeling suffocated in his top.

When his palm made contact with the hot and hard length of Chan's cock they both shuddered, Jeonghan biting his lower lip hard to keep back a sympathetic moan. He was already leaking. He curled his fingers further around the organ and stroked, feeling Chan’s hand finally withdraw only to turn and circle over his more comfortably. Chan pumped himself with both their hands and Jeonghan watched his expression half-lidded. He’d long lost control over his expressions, his mouth had fallen open and every breath he took was a shallow pant. 

Chan was nearly panting as well, face mostly hidden in Jeonghan’s shoulder but eyes focused and intense, as if he was performing. Feeling a sudden flash of cool air on his opposite side Jeonghan jumped, mind clearing and heart spiking before realizing Chan’s other arm had wrapped behind his waist to tease up under his hoodie and shirt, hand resting the dip between his waist and hip. Held firm, possessive. His heart raced and Jeonghan knew if he was made any more exposed he might tear up. 

A brief flash of light past the window caught his attention and he realized with momentary dread they were almost back, and with no better timing as Chan curled into him more, hips fucking up into the circle of their fingers. He managed once, twice more before shuddering and coming in his pants, as well as all over their hands. Chan has gotten close and toppled over so fast Jeonghan felt almost like he had been edged as that tension receded. For a moment they were still and quiet, Jeonghan gently removing his hand while wiping it off on the skin of Chan’s hip. The younger was slumped into his side and trying to control his breathing. The van parked and the lights flipped on, members slowly ducking out through the doors, too tired or not bothering to take notice of either of their states towards the back. Last was a manager who sent a glance their way, but Jeonghan waved him off with a gesture that must have expressed something close enough to “I’ll get him, give us a bit” to get him to leave, because he nodded and closed the door behind him. Thank god. 

They were alone for about a minute just breathing when Chan finally looked up, revealing the wet spot he managed to leave on Jeonghan’s hoodie and a sated and pleased expression. Taking another moment to breathe, taking in the crinkles at the corners of Chan’s eyes, Jeonghan matched his grin before uncrossing his legs, watching with glee as Chan’s eyes went wide at the sight of his sweatpants so tented. An almost smug “Oh _H_ _yung_...” slunk out past Chan’s lips and Jeonghan’s hips twitched, he was aching. With one last look out the windows confirming the rest had all gone inside, Jeonghan reached over, took Chan’s hand and pulled it into his lap. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it please drop a comment and let me know what you enjoyed about it! Also feel free to come find me on twitter @tinykeuns if you want to talk about Jeongchan!  
> Thanks again to @pap3rlov3 for the inspiration to write this and encouragement to post it here.  
> Also if you haven't already, go read my much softer Jeongchan fic "Slowly, Then all at Once" for first kisses and feelings goodness.  
> Have a good day and stay safe!


End file.
